Dream Come True?
by wweobsessed1294
Summary: Two Friends get the chance to join the WWE but only if they can win this season of NXT! Will they be able to do it? Or will oppressed feelings ear them apart?  AJ Lee/OC, OC/OC, JoMo/Maryse, Edge/Lita, Trish/Christian Host:Natalya & Stone Cold  Please R&R
1. Chapter 1

"Who will be WWE's next break out star? We're live in Richmond, Virginia. I'm John Morrison, this is my broadcast partner Maryse." "Hey John it's nice for me being here with you. Can we pass it over to the host now?"Maryse's accent was a clear but almost comical disadvantage for her broadcasting. "Uhh… sure…. This is gonna be a long season." John replied clearly confused by the broken English himself. "Standing by in the ring we have world famous WWE ring announcer Justin Roberts."

"Ladies and gentleman introducing this season's NXT host"

The sound of breaking glass filled the arena. The crowd screamed and yelled nearly drowning out the entrance music. But Stone Cold was nowhere in sight. The crowd grew quiet once again. Moments passed. Then the arena was once again filled with noise only this time it was the roar of an engine and a horn honking. A beer truck emerged from backstage and parked beside the ramp. Stone Cold appeared out of the truck with a six pack of beer and a microphone. As he walked down to the ring his music stopped and the truck retreated back to where it had come from. He popped a can a beer and began to speak.

"This season on NXT is very special. This season there will be two winners and two hosts! If you wanna know who my co-host is gimme a hell ya!" The crowd roared. Suddenly the classic and all too familiar Hart family guitar riff began to play. Natalya appeared from backstage and started down to the ring. When she got into it she was handed a mic. "Okay guys, so as Stone Cold already explained, this season we will have two winners, because this is the first ever, Co-ed NXT!" The crowd's excitement was made apparent by the screams filling the air. "So without further ado!" "Hang on just a minute!" Austin interrupted. "Hang on, This seems like it's gonna take awhile. Wanna beer?" The crowd laughed "Maybe later Austin, so lets get our first pro on out here!" Austin popped open another can of beer and sat down on the turnbuckle.

_**If you close your eyes, your life, a naked truth revealed,**_

_**Dreams you never lived and scars never healed,**_

_**In the darkness, light will take you to the other side,**_

_**And find me waiting there,**_

_**You'll see if you just close your eyes.**_

"Here comes the first sorry SOB, Christian!" Austin joked

Christian walks out and begins to speak "Introducing the next WWE superstar and my rookie Jason." An average-sized young man with long brown hair walked out and over to Christian and down to the ring

"Next up…. Layla!" Natalya announced

_**You're not enough for me. (Oh no no)**_

_**Just another man in love we me. (Just another man)**_

_**Gotta open up your eyes and see. (Hey hey, oh well)**_

_**You're not enough for me. (Oh no)**_

Layla walks out mic in hand "I'm so happy to be a pro again. My rookie is just like me. She can kick butt both in and out of the ring. She's from season 3 of NXT here is Jamie" A girl with a blonde hair with came walking and over they hugged and walked down to the ring.

Austin sighed "Well everyone knew this was coming. At this time I'd like to welcome the sorriest son-of-a-bitch in the business Alberto Del Rio's personal bitch: Ricardo Rod…Rigurs…. Rod…ahh screw it! Get his piece-a-shit Mexican ass out here!" A short Mexican man walked from out of backstage and began speaking in Spanish. After awhile of talking Alberto Del Rio emerged from backstage also with a microphone.

"My name! My name Alberto Del Rio! But you al…." "Ahhh shut the hell up! Just get the poor SOB that's stuck with you out here before I have to open up a can of whoop-ass!" Austin interrupted "At this time I am welcoming the man whose destiny it is to win NXT season 7! Alex Christopher!" a Hispanic looking man appeared from behind the curtain. Alberto and Alex walked down to the ring together.

"Okay, well we have our next pro coming down to the ring Lita!" Natalya exclaimed

_**She's like a lost flower,**_

_**Growing out through a crack **_

_**In the busting sidewalk,**_

_**Moving like a river so sad. **_

"Here's the next break-out diva Lauren." A tall blonde girl walked out and down to the ring with Lita.

"Next" says Austin as he gets another can of beer.

_**What's that metronome I hear, perhaps the end is drawing near  
>You never hear the shot that takes you down<br>Now your dreams a memory, and seems more true from far away  
>Just like smoke that fades and makes no sound<strong>_

Drew walked out and said "Here's my rookie Mike." A young blonde man with a scruffy goatee walked out and followed Drew down to the ring.

"Next is one of my BFFs." Natalya announced

_**Hardcore Country**_

_**Hey Hey Can't You See **_

_**I'm A Rocking Southern Girl**_

_**Running Wild and Free**_

Mickie James entered as usual. She bounced around energetically for a moment then began to speak. "Hey guys my rookie, you might remember her from season 3 of NXT. So far we have go along great! Can't wait to see the rest of this season! Heres AJ!." AJ Lee walked out from backstage and over to Mickie and they went down to the ring.

"Next!" Austin yelled.

_**You think you know me! **_

_**On this day I see clearly everything has come to life**_

_**A better place and a broken dream **_

_**And we'll leave it all behind **_

Edge appeared from backstage bouncing back and forth. "Hey guys glad to be here in wonderful Richmond, Virginia!..." Stone Cold mocked clearing his throat "Oh….uh my rookie…. We are gonna have lots of fun this season. For the benefit of those with flash photography…. " Edge shot a smile at Christian. "The Next WWE Superstar! James!"

"Alright guys! Now it's time to introduce this season's super duper secret pro!" The arena went black for a few moments then suddenly…

_**Ha, ha, ha, ha…..**_

_**I don't care what y'all say **_

_**Oh its time rock and roll**_

_**This time, I'm in control**_

_**Right now, I own the streets **_

_**I got the keys to the city, that's cause I get down **_

Trish walked out and the crowd was on their feet. She looked around at the crowd before she brought the mic to her mouth. "So how's everyone?" the crowd gets on their feet and starts yelling "I know ya'll! I'm so happy to be back but let's get to the point here's my NXT Rookie Maddie." Maddie walked came out and they walked down to the ring.

When everyone got in the ring Natalya and Austin walked over to them. Austin walks over to Jason says "Lets get these start. Who the hell are you? When your done pass off the mic." Jason grabs the mic "I'm Jason and I'm from Biloxi Mississippi." Jason handed the mic to Jamie "Hey I'm Jamie and I'm from Sarasota Florida." Alex rips the mic out of Jamie's hand. "I'm Alex and I'm from San Juan Puerto Rico." Lauren took the mic from Alex. "I'm Lauren from the 90210 baby." Lauren passes it to the next person "I'm Mike and I'm from Houston Texas."

Mike passes the mic on "I'm AJ and I'm from Union City New Jersey." AJ passes to the mic to the next person "Hey I'm James and I'm from Toronto, Ontario, Canada." He passes it to the next person "Hey WWE Universe what's up I'm Maddie and I'm also from Toronto, Ontario, Canada. I'm honored to have Trish as my pro I've looked up to you my whole life."

"Now that we know everyone we can have your first match. It's going to be a mixed tag match which will be AJ and James verse Maddie and Michael" says Natalya as everyone but AJ, James, Maddie, and Michael leave and head to the back. Maddie and Jason get in one corner while AJ and James get in the other.

"Well WWE universe the first match of the season is underway. Let's see what these rookies have to show" Morrison spoke.

"Well there ya have it WWE Universe we have our first match. We have already seen AJ here before right here on NXT. She has the clear advantage in this contest and in fact this entire season being the only one who knows what to expect." Morrison says. Maddie and AJ both stood in their corners. The bell rang.

"Well folks so begins this Season of NXT. Whattya say Maryse, how do you see this contest coming out?" Morrison asked.

"Lissen John, Needer of zem are prettier zen me." Maryse responded. Morrison looked perplexed

"Uh, Maryse? I'm not sure... ahhh nevermind." The girls had been going at it for a few minutes and after a few slams and slaps Maddie ended up on the ground. AJ pulled off a Cartwheel turned leg drop. She ran towards James and tagged him in. James jumped over Maddie and attacked Mike. He pulled his competitor into the ring and slammed him to the mat. Mike was caught off-guard. He didn't realize James was poised to strike in the other corner. Mike began to stagger to his feet . James looked at Edge who was smiling and nodding his head. His eyes shot to his tag partner who was clapping and jumping up and down for him. Her hair flowing fluidly. She was beautiful. She was... his thoughts were cut off when he was slammed to the mat. His partner had unintentionally distracted him. As he lay on the mat he looked once again at AJ. She seemed worried he followed her eyes to the opposite turnbuckle where Mike stood waiting to jump. James stood up quick. Mike got ready to jump. James had to think quick or he would be on his back again just as quick as he got up. He dove headfirst into his opponent who was still on the top rope. They connected and fell to the outside of the ring. Mike seemed unconscious while James painfully stood to his feet he looked around, slightly disoriented from the fall. He quickly returned to reality. He grabbed Mike and rolled him back into the ring. He performed the cover. The referee counted.

"One, Two, Three!" James jumped up and the girls ran into the ring. Maddie ran to the lifeless Mike while AJ ran to James she hugged him. They looked at each other for a moment and emotion over took them. Their lips met and James ran his fingers through AJ's long brown hair. The moment seemed to last a life time.

"Well… ummm… I'm not sure what we are seeing here but…." Morrison began

"EWWWIIIIEEEEEEEE! She is sohhh ugily!" Maryse interrupted

"Glad to see that your commentary is both objective and literate." John said Sarcastically. James and AJ finally parted and Mike staggered to his feet. All of them walked to the back and Maddie took off to the locker room without looking at any of them

"What's wrong with her" James questioned.

"I don't know but I'll go find out" AJ said as she walked off to find Maddie. When she found her in the corner of the locker room crying AJ was clearly confused. She didn't seemed to be injured. "Maddie what's wrong."

"Nothing for you to worry about, I just hurt myself during the match" she replied as she got up grabbed her stuff and walked to the door "I'll see you later at the hotel" with that she walked out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

AJ didn't know what to think about Maddie's change of mood. She got up from the bench and when to go see James. She found him hanging with the guys backstage.

"So what was wrong with Maddie" James asked.

"She said she hurt herself during the match" AJ wasn't sure what to believe.

"Did she go see a trainer"

"I don't know she said she would see me later at the hotel."

"Oh speaking of that the guys and I decided to throw a party for the first show, You and the girls are invited, so let them know."

"Ok I'll see you later" she said as she kissed him on the cheek and skipped away.

Edge nudged him "Dude do you have a girlfriend already"

"To be honest I really don't know"

"Well dude if u can do it" Jason said.

"What are you trying to say I can't " James joked.

"No man I'm saying that she a good find" Jason replied

"Well I saw a nice fine piece of ass that I would like to get my hands on" Mike intterrupted.

"Who" questioned James .

"Maddie, dude she is so fine." He said motioning an hourglass figure with his hands.

"You can date her, as long as you're not going to use her."

"Oh shut up, why do u even care you got your own." Mike was clearly pissed about their match earlier.

"That don't matter she been my friend since we were little and I care about her. If you do hurt her I'm going to hurt you"

"Lemme see you try" Mike stepped closer to James clenching his fist Challenging James

"A lot of people saw it earlier" James stepped closer to Mike also clenching his fists

"Hey guys, come on as much as I would like to see you guys go at it. Save it for the ring, that's what you are here for. I think it's time to head back to hotel to PARTY!" Edge stepped in before things got brutal. All the guys grab their things and head to the hotel.

"Awwhhh hell yeah! P-R-A-T-I! PARTY!" Christian yelled The guys all looked at Christian. Edge was the one to break the silence

"uhhh, Chris?"

"Yea bro?"

"Party is spelt…. Ahhh Never mind, let's go!" Edge started out and the rest of the guys followed after.

"Alright girls we just got invited to a party at guys suite."

The girls all nodded their heads with excitement but Maddie.

"Come on Maddie you have to come, it wouldn't be a party without you" said Lauren.

"She hurt herself during our match so its understandable" AJ said. Jamie looked disgusted.

"Awwww poor baby, suck it up"

"Let's see you get in the ring and not get hurt." Trish said.

"Jamie could kick that babies ass any day!"

"Wanna bet?"

"Girls, I know how we can settle this! Next week we will have a good ol' fashion tag team I quit match: Trish and Maddie up against Layla and Jamie." Natalya interrupted. She looked to Maddie. "How bout this? Come have some fun, if you wanna leave later we will both come back here, okay?" Maddie nodded her head and stood to her feet.

"So what can you tell me about James?" AJ asked Maddie as they were heading to the guy's room. Maddie tensed up and Trish put a hand on Maddie's arm.

"Well, I've known him almost all my life. He's basically an all around good guy but he's really protective and can be a real asshole on occasion. Though, never to a girl." Maddie told her.

"Sounds like my kind of guy" AJ replied. "Do you mind?"

"Mind what?" Maddie asked

"Well do you mind if I went for it? Like date him?" AJ asked cautiously

"Of course not, nothing is there between us, good luck." She replied. The girls reached the room and AJ knocked on the door. There was some shuffling and muffled voices behind the door. The door shifted as if someone was leaning on it, probably looking through the peep-hole. More muffled voices and the door opened, James was standing in the doorway and AJ jumped up to hug him and kiss him on the cheek. She whispered in his ear

"We need to talk later" James nodded his head and motioned to the other seven girls.

"Come in ladies, drinks are in the fridge and foods on the counter, don't be shy we are here to party!" James turned to Maddie and gave her a hug and a short peck on the top of her head.

"Kim wants to see you in the morning," James said

"Kim?" Maddie asked

"Kim's the trainer" AJ answered then set her gaze on James "That's sweet setting up an appointment for her after I told you she got hurt" She finished hugging his arm and resting her head on his shoulder.

"Oh, thanks. I'll check in with her tomorrow, hopefully it's nothing to serious. " Maddie replied

James took a glance at the suite. Everyone had drinks in their hands and the party was going great. He looked to AJ and whispered in her ear. AJ nodded and they walked into a room and closed the door. Maddie watched as the door closed and walked to join the others.


	3. Chapter 3

AJ and James sat on the bed together talking.

"In this type of situation, in this type of contest, it's great to have a friend. But I'm not sure if I want a relationship quite yet" James said. AJ leaned over and kissed him.

"Let's just try" AJ proposed. James thought about it for a moment. He leaned closer to her kissed her deeply and passionately. They fell back onto the bed, James slid his hands down her chest and up her shirt and slid under her bra they continued to kiss. AJ began to unzip his pants slipping her hand down grasping his cock and running her fingers up and down. James slipped off her shirt and unsnapped her bra. There was a knock at the door. AJ fumbled for her clothes but could only grasp the comforter before James opened the door. Maddie stood in the doorway. Maddie glanced into the room only to see AJ covered barely by the comforter she had previously grabbed.

"I...I...I was just leaving" Maddie stuttered half in shock, half in... well that was the thing... She wasn't sure what else she was feeling. Maddie looked at AJ as if for some sort of explanation but the only thing AJ could muster up was a half-hearted smile and shrug of her shoulders.

"Uhmm... Don't forget about your appointment with Kim tomorrow morning" He didn't know what else to say. James extended his arms to hug her. She dodged his arms

"Your fly is down." Maddie smirked and walked away. James closed the door and walked back to the bed and sat down. He handed AJ her bra and stared at the ground. AJ stood to her feet.

"Babe, it's not your fault. I asked her before I even came to you, she had to of known this was coming." AJ turned around motioning him to strap her bra back on. "Second one" She said to him. He hooked the straps together and AJ turned around. "And ya know, If she doesn't like it, Screw her."

"Ya screw her" James grabbed her by her waist and they walked out of the room.

"Whoa! You guys are still alive? We thought ya'll were dead." Christian started

"Actually we just thought you might have gone home." Mickie laughed jabbing Christian in the ribs with her elbow. James looked about the room. The only people left were Edge, Christian, Mickie,and Lita.

"Where did everyone go?" James asked.

"Well it's 1 am. So probably in bed." Edge began. "Speaking of which, that room would be mine. So for the love of god please tell me you were just talking." James looked embarrassed AJ turned red.

"Nothing crazy bro. Don't worry." James laughed and looked at AJ "You wanna spend the night with me? We just gotta be careful not to wake up the other guys"

"Sounds great baby," AJ stood on her toes and kissed him. AJ wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Okay, well at that we are gonna head out. 8 am tomorrow Adam?" James asked Edge

"Yea that should be great." Edge told him. James took AJ by the waist and left the room with her, they walked silently down the corridors and into the hotel room. When they entered the room AJ stripped down to her bra and panties while James got down to just his boxers

The next morning Maddie, Lauren, Trish, and Lita were all the gym. They had planned to train together but as it goes with good friends conversation gets in the way.

"So after you all left James and AJ came back and from what I saw are now together." Lita began the gossip

"Hey lets go the ring over there and we can see what you guys got" Trish said trying to obviously dodge the subject. They all proceeded to climb into the ring.

Alright, so we will have a tag match, Me and Maddie, versus you two." Trish told the girls. They all nodded their heads in agreement. The door opened and AJ and James entered with Edge.

"Hey guys!" Edge started "What are you doing?"

"Hey, we were just about to get started on a training match" Lita told him.

"Can I train with you guys?" AJ asked. Trish and Lita looked at each other for a moment then almost simultaneously shrugged

"Sure" they said in unison. Maddie picked up all her stuff and walked towards the door.

"I'm done training" but before anyone could stop her she was out the door. Trish and Lita decided to let AJ take Maddie's place. As the girls trained James and Edge did some simple the training Trish met back up with Maddie at the hotel.

"What was your whole deal back there? That was embarrassing!" Trish scolded. Maddie sulked her head down.

"Sorry I was just tired of training." Maddie lied. Trish could tell she was lying.

"Bull! We didn't throw a punch yet. What happened? If you are gonna win this competition you gotta get your head in it. You are not gonna survive on peoples coat tails your whole career. If you are gonna survive you gotta trust me. What the hell happened?" Trish was being firm but gentle with the rookie. Maddie began to cry anyway. Trish placed a hand on her shoulder. Maddie was sobbing incoherently. Trish could only understand one phrase. The phrase that may shape the entire competition. She was sobbing repeatedly

"I love him."


	4. Chapter 4

That was one hell of a spear last night kid." Lita told James. They both sat inside the River City Diner along with Edge and Aj. James looked about the Diner. They were smack dab in the northside of Richmond but yet everything in the diner felt of pure Americana. The chopper that sat along the divider, the neon signs, hell, even the fat guy ordering food at the bar was a perfect symbol. James could swear he overheard him say "four double cheeseburgers." James hoped he was not just ordering for himself. It didn't take a math whiz to figure out that he had just ordered eight times the amount of burgers than he needs. James was surprised when the man waddled over to him."Hey ain't you Edge?" The man asked pointing a greasy, stubby finger at Edge. The man had unknowingly left himself wide-open for Edge's classic sense of humour. Luckily he decided to be nice. "Well, I think so, at least that's what people have taken to calling me." Edge laughed along with the man."I saw you last night," The fat man began, "I saw you all last night!" He pointed another grubby finger at Lita. "You're Lita" Then he shot his gaze to Aj and James. "and you are those kids from NXT! That was one sick ass spear kid." He outstretched his hand to James who politely outstretched his own to finish the handshake. "Can I have your autograph?" He asked James, pulling his hand away. James started to object but Edge cut hm short. "How bout this? You give me something to sign, I have a permenant marker right here." Produced a Sharpie from his shirt pocket. "We will all sign it. Sound good?" He finished. The man nodded his head frantically. He patted his pockets as if searching for something, Then his eyes shot upwards and he removed his hat from his head."Here!" He said handing the hat to Edge, James hadn't noticed before that the front of the mans ball-cap adorned a WWE logo. James watched as Edge signed it then passed it to Lita who also signed it and passed it to Aj. Finally the cap was handed to James who graciously signed it and handed it back to the man."Thanks" he said ecstatically. A short guy behind the bar called out"Number 40!" The fat man looked back and turned back to James"Sorry that's me. I gotta go! Hey, keep up the winning kid! I'll be rooting for the both of you" Aj smiled and put her arm around James and the man walked away. After the man got a safe distance away Edge looked at James and Aj. "First lesson for the both of you. The WWE Universe pays your paycheck, they are everything, and I mean everything. If they don't like you, you don't have a job." Edge finished what he was saying as the waitress walked away."You what?" Maddie was still hysterical and Trish had to be sure what Maddie was saying. She was still crying."I love him!" Maddie yelled. "I love him! love him! love him!" She was hysterical."Who?" Trish asked impatiently. Maddie looked up at her and wiped her eye. She couldn't believe she was saying this outloud."James! I love James!" She began to cry again. Trish placed a hand on her shoulder and knelt down to eye level. "No matter what happens you gotta keep pushing forward. You have to pursue your dreams. If he means that much to you then you have to tell him how you feel. Regardless you have to know if there is any chance. Maddie," Trish paused and looked Maddie in the eye. "You have to win this competition." Maddie nodded and both girls stood up as Mickie and Lauren walked through the door. "What's going on"" Mickie asked. Trish looked at Maddie then to Mickie"Pep talk" she explained. Lauren shook his head."Oh cool" Lauren said blankly. "So Maddie what happened I heard you left the gym earlier."asked Mickie. "I just had alot on my mind but I'm good now.""Well that's good, anyways Mickie and I were thinking about trading pros cause mine is always with AJ. Seeing as they will be hanging out more because of AJ and James dating we thought we would make it easier for them. Plus Mickie is a way better pro then Lita." Lauren finished while Maddie tensed up she still couldn't handle the idea of them dating. Trish noticed Maddie tense up "Hey guys why don't we go to the Friendly's down the street I'm starving." "Sounds great!" I could use some ice cream Lauren responded to the proposition. Trish laughed and looked at Mickie, then to Lauren."Not to much! You don't wanna lose your figure" Trish nudged Mickie jokingly"Very funny" Mickie laughed they headed to Friendly's as AJ, James, Edge and Lita made their way back to the hotel."James we need to talk" AJ said as she grabbed his arm in the hallway once they got back to the hotel. "Uhhh okay" He muttered as she pulled him into the broom closet. He shot Edge a quick look and mouthed HELP. Lita noticed it first and snickered."We have a big problem. huge problem, gigantic problem dude!" She was yelling in the small confines of this broom closet. It smelled like mold and booze."First, Owwww! I'm right here hun. No reason to yell. Second whats wrong?" He asked the question as he tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear."Maddie! She's the problem! Can't you tell?" She was yeling again. "Okay again Owwww! and she is my best friend what's wrong with that" He questioned her."Sorry" She lowered her voice. The other day I over heard some stage hands talking that they heard that Lauren heard from Lita and Mickie that it looked like she had a thing for you!" She finished the sentence somehow sounding completely rational."Babe that's not possible. We have been friends forever. Nothing is there I promise. Okay?" He brushed her cheek with his thumb at the end of the sentence. AJ grinned and giggled. "What?" James asked her,"You called me babe!" She jumped up and kissed him just as the door opened. It was the hotel Janitor."I...I... I'll come back." The Janitor seemed embarrassed. AJ grabbed James' hand and started to run down the hall James followed behind. AJ pulled him into the girl's suite."Alright guys isten up." Natalya started "The buses leave for Boston at 9am you gotta be outside and packed or you are trapped in Richmond and trust me being stranded is not fun! Still want my scarf! But anyways! Be there or stranded. Speaking of stranded where are James and AJ?" Maddie squirmed in her seat. "They are probably in the hotel room screwing each other instead of being here at this very, very, very important meeting Nattie, may I say very important!" The room was speechless after Maddie said her piece. The silence was broken by the opening of the conference room door. AJ and James appeared. AJ's hair was messed up and they both seemed flustered. "Sorry" James began "we were packing" Christian laughed"Packing what exactly?" The room erupted in laughter.


	5. Road to Boston

"Hey Guys, we should go outside and toss around the ol' pig skin" Alex suggested to James and Jason. The guy's looked at each other for a moment and Jason spoke "Sounds great! But we are going 50 miles an hour down the freeway. You can go outside if you want. Just let me know when. Youtube would love this." James laughed and began an elaborate handshake with Jason. AJ hugged James' arm."That seems really unnecessary baby, Awesome!" AJ laughed and hugged tighter to James' arm. James noticed Maddie glance over then back towards the window. He couldn't help but to remember what he and AJ had talked about the day before. He shrugged off AJ and walked over to sit down next to Maddie."What's wrong? Aren't you excited?" He asked her. She continued watching the trees pass by. She glanced down and there was a golden car being driven by a man with a woman in the passenger seat. The car pulled ahead slightly to reveal two children in the back seat. A boy and a girl. They seemed roughly about the same age, right around 10. They were having fun. It took a moment for Maddie to notice. That they were playing with action figures. In their hands the girl was holding the Big Show and the boy was causing Rey Mysterio to perform some death defying moonsault off the top of passengers seat onto the prone Big Show below. The small girl became aware of the bus' looming shadow over head and turned to look at it. Her eyes quickly grew wide and she grabbed the boy and almost smashed his face to the glass to show him what she was seeing. After he realized it his eyes, too, grew wide. They both began to wave frantically at Both Maddie and James. "It's what we always wanted" he spoke again in a hushed tone. He felt Aj's darting stare upon him as he got closer to Maddie but wouldn't turn around. Maddie continued watching as the car pulled farther ahead."Yeah, it is" she said dreamily. The car sped out of view. "Wait! What!" The tone was exaggerated but still soft. James thought to himself that she needed to give AJ some lessons. He laughed quietly at his own secret joke and cut back to reality."The recognition, the fame, the fun. It's what we have dreamed of since we were young" He answered her. "Oh that, I thought you... Never mind." Maddie thought for a moment and remembered what Trish had said and decided she needed to tell him straight out. "That's the problem. Since we were little when my mom brought us to that Raw show in Providence we both aspired to be here, together. We trained together, except of course when your dad paid for you to go to the Hart Dungeon for that month, but I don't care" She smiled. She was always playfully jealous about that month. They had both looked up to the Hart family but her father wouldn't allow her to go "We went down this road together, all the way, and now it might be the end. I mean you found a girlfriend here and...well... what if we don't win together. What if you win and I don't or the other way around? James I...""Hey hun, Edge and Lita wanna talk to us in the back. Come on." AJ hadn't realized what she was interrupting . James glanced at Maddie as if asking for the go ahead. She smiled halfheartedly and nodded her head. James patted Maddie's thigh and stood up. Maddie sat alone just thinking about the conversation they just had. She tried to tell him. She made the effort. He was being clueless,nothing new for him. She giggled softly. She couldn't focus on the past. She had a job to do. She had to win this contest. Prove to him that she was better than her. No that's not it. She had no ill will towards AJ . Good for her. She didn't know how she felt. But she knew that it wasn't going to get in the way of her winning. Obviously she realized that she didn't really believe that. Trish was right Tell him or forget him. Jason sat beside Maddie and slapped her thigh right where James had just had his hand. "What's up bud?" He asked her. Maddie looked up and moved his hand off of her leg."You mean 'Hi,Maddie' right?" She corrected him."Uhhh.. Sure" He crossed his arms awkwardly across his lap. "So what's going on between you and my man James?" "Well obviously nothing anytime soon." She responded to his question glancing over at James and AJ in the back of the bus kissing. Clearly not coming up for air until Edge and Lita were done with their pro's meeting. She looked back to Jason,AJ was making it hard not to hate her but then again it wasn't her fault,he was the clueless one. "Well I guess you wouldn't mind getting dinner then." He smiled. He was so smooth."If that's you assuming that I would say yes. Then No. But if you can be a grown up and ask I may consider it." Jason became flustered. He had never been talked to like that before. "Well do you want to get dinner? After we get to Boston of course." He watched her toss the idea around in her mind and smiled again."I don't know." His smile dropped when he heard her response. "Uhm... Okay... Well...We will see then I guess." He wasn't anticipating anything but a yes and Maddie could tell. "AJ,would you like me to be your pro instead of Mickie?" Lita asked her. They had just discussed the issue in the pro's meeting and the vote was unanimous,Lita could be AJ's pro but the decision needed to be okay'd by AJ herself."Hell yea! Me and James could train together and everything!" She hugged James "We are going all the way babe!" She was clearly excited"That's another thing" Edge began. "This is the first season that there will be two winners. A male and a female. If you guys stick together. You can make it to the top. Teaming up now is a great advantage for you two. People are going to want to like you! Meaning they are going to vote for you. But don't think for a second that you are immune to outside interference. For that exact reason people are going to try everything in their power to break you guys up. Austin and Natalya are going to pair you up with other people. Stay together no matter what." Edge finished his pep talk and Lita spoke.'So what do you say guys? You ready to go all the way together?" She asked excitedly. AJ jumped up."Hell yea!" She said as everyone on the bus looked at her. Except James he glanced at Maddie. He remembered what she had told him earlier. But what could he do? He looked at Edge and then to an over-joyed AJ"All the way." He told them


End file.
